Casi como una rosa
by Nyuarlok
Summary: 'Somos solo polvo en el planeta' Sonrío con amargura mientras cortaba una rosa 'Incluso ahora, nuestra vida suele ser más corta que la de esta rosa' Una misión fallida, que le costara la vida a uno de los integrantes del equipo 7, La pregunta es, ¿La de quién?


_**Casi como una rosa. **_

_**Diclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos bajo el respectivo crédito de Masashi kishimoto_

_**Advertencias: **__Ninguna, por ahora._

_**Capítulo 1: Libre, como un ave.**_

Había pasado un tiempo después de que se dio por terminada la gran guerra ninja, Sasuke volvió a la aldea y se reintegró al equipo 7, Al fin todo era como antes, el equipo de nuevo comenzó a ir a misiones, incluyendo a sai, todos se sentían felices, especialmente Sakura y Naruto, y Sasuke…bueno, aunque no lo demostrara, también se sentía bien de hacer las cosas como Itachi lo hubiese deseado, Kakashi, fue hokage mientras Tsunade se recuperaba al 100%

── ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo todos juntos? –Propuso Sakura, Sasuke los contemplaba callado al igual que Sai, Naruto asintió de manera energética-

── ¡Yo también quiero ir!

El equipo se sobresaltó un poco ante la voz, atrás de ellos se encontraba kakashi, el cual, a pesar de utilizar una máscara, se notaba que estaba sonriendo

── Debieron haber visto sus caras, en todo caso, dudo que puedan ir.

──Ehh… ¿Por qué? –pregunto desilusionada la Haruno, al igual que Naruto el cual tenía una expresión de perrito abandonado

──Tienen una misión, la cual es muy importante, les pediré que por favor, partan en este momento, y se dirijan a la aldea de la arena

Los cuatro suspiraron, más Sasuke hablo unos segundos después, era la primera vez en horas que se dignaba a decir al menos una cosa.

── ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer allí?

──Buena pregunta…Tienen que proteger y llevar a salvo a una persona hasta su aldea de origen, la identificaran al instante.

Les entrego un sobre el cual contenía los trazos de aquella persona que debían proteger, tenía unas facciones bastante femeninas, y a simple vista parecía ser bonita, Naruto se sonrojo un poco mientras reía de manera nerviosa

── ¿Dónde la vamos a encontrar? –Pregunto Sai.

──En la torre del kazekage.

Todos asintieron, excepto Sai, el cual se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada elevando la voz.

──Y-Yo…Me gustaría quedarme, lo lamento desde hace días…me siento mal…

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al principio, Sai nunca se negaba a ir a una misión, y mucho menos sonrojarse y tartamudear de esa manera, su rostro estaba tan rojo que haría sentir celoso al sonrojo habitual de Hinata.

──Está bien, no hay problema –rompió el tenso ambiente Kakashi mientras se retiraba y les deseaba suerte no sin antes, detenerse y decir con voz bastante preocupada- Protéjanle con su vida, o de lo contrario los afectados serán ustedes –murmuro, antes de retirarse.

* * *

Llevaban varios días caminando, se detenían seguido, debido a que la lluvia en aquel bosque era intensa, aunque no tenían mucho problema ya que las copas de los arboles eran altas, preferían no gastar mucha energía para el siguiente trayecto.

Hablaban de trivialidades, temas al azar, idioteces a fin de cuentas, solo iban ellos tres, como en los tan anhelados viejos tiempos.

La lluvia cesaba para dar paso a una gran zona desértica, lo más probable es que enfermarían por el cambio tan repentino de climas

Llegaron a la torre y al primero que pudieron ver era a Gaara por alguna razón, se le notaba notablemente nervioso.

── ¡Oye! –Grito Naruto feliz de verlo, a pesar de que no hablaran mucho, lo consideraba su amigo, y al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo.

──Es un gusto verlos a los tres, Me supongo que vienen por una misión, ¿No?

── ¡Exacto! –Respondió Sakura- Pero no tenemos los informes cien por ciento claros, tenemos que recoger a una chica, creo.

Gaara se estremeció y tembló ligeramente, Sasuke lo miro confundido.

──No me digan que ustedes…Lamento demasiado que les hayan encomendado esta misión…

── ¿Por qué?...-Pregunto Sasuke-

──Bueno…-no logro terminar la frase, ya que una voz estruendosa lleno el lugar, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia una persona, cabellos rubios y cortos con rasgos faciales bastante femeninos.

──Ósea, ¿cómo esta de que ellos me van a escoltar? Tipo que bazofia, segurito y regreso hecho basura, Ash.

Había algo extraño en ''ella'' y era que…no era en realidad una fémina.

Todos tragaron en seco, mientras dirigían su vista hacia Gaara exigiendo una explicación lógica ante tal situación.

──Él es Yakumo Kyoka, tienen que llevarlo a la aldea de la nieve y allí…bueno, de eso debemos hablar en privado.

── ¿Es….Es hombre?...-Naruto se estremeció aún más, sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

──Ósea como que, ¿Estas ciego? Que no ves que soy planito, ¿casi como aquella tipa? –Señalo a Sakura la cual, sonrió de manera nerviosa y se estaba preparando para golpearlo-

── ¡TU! AFEMINADO DE- No logro terminar la oración, ya que Gaara agarro de una manera algo brusca la muñeca.

──Por favor…Limítense a cumplir su misión, les enviare una carta en cuanto estén en la aldea de la nieve, no se separen del hasta que haya llegado su carta.

Sasuke suspiro mientras miraba a Yakumo, sin duda sería un viaje muy largo…pero a la vez, sentía que algo no iba bien con aquel chico.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí termina 8DD Me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones o críticas, me ayudarían muchísimo ya que es mi primer fanfic y me gustaría mejorar  
Intentare actualizar seguido ^^ Les gustaría que hubiese alguna pairing? Si es así háganmelo saber 8D**


End file.
